He's Back
by Hollister.Baby
Summary: Sequel to 'Our Song.' Gabriella and the gang all graduated from UCLA and are doing great. But when someone unexpected and maybe not wanted, comes into the scene, will they still be happy? Have to read 'Our Song' first. R&R! Rated M for later Chaps.
1. Trailer

**Hey you guys!! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated for a very long time. But, here is the trailer. Not the best, but will do xD. I have my first chapter of He's back written, but not typed up. I will have it up soon tho. Thanks you guys!! Luv you all!!**

* * *

Normal – The guy that's always in the movies. (You know who I am talking about)

He left

**Shows Troy getting into a car**

She finally moved on

**Shows Gabriella laughing with the gang**

they're all happy and successful…

**Switches from Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason, all teaching at East High**

Will the happiness change when an unexpected guest comes along?

**Shows Chad yelling at someone**

**  
**Will she fall for him again?

**Shows Gabriella leaning in**

But if she does, will he stay? Or will he leave her behind again?

**Shows Gabriella crying**

Will it end as a happy ending?

**Shows everyone smiling**

Or will it end horribly?

**Shows Ryan with tears down his face**

Find out now in 'He's Back'!

* * *

**Crappy? Or good?? Please review!! I hope this gets more reviews then Our Song. I won't put up the first chapter yet, until I know this is good! Thanks!!**

**Much Love  
Kaitlyn**


	2. Starbucks

Heyy you guys

**Heyy you guys!! This is chapter 1 of 'He's Back'! Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Starbucks

I woke up at 8 to do my morning jog. It was beautiful outside, as always for Albuquerque weather. Surprised I'm still in Albuquerque? Well, I am now 22 years old. I finished college with the rest of the gang last year. It was awesome, being on your own and just hanging out. Even thought we loved the L.A weather, we decided to move back here, to be closer to our families. While I still live with my mother, Chad and Taylor bought a house together, Sharpay and Zeke bought a house together and Jason and Kelsi. Ryan and Sarah moved to New York since Ryan does Broadway musicals. We all miss them and talk about them now and then, but they come and visit when they can and call us almost twice a week.

We are all teachers now at East High, besides Zeke. He opened up his own bakery called, "Baylor's Bakeries." It is the best bakery now in town. Sharpay and Kelsi are the drama teachers for grades 9 and 10, and they also help out with the drama club alongside Mrs. Darbus. Taylor is the science teacher for grades 10, 11, and 12. Chad is the P.E teacher for grade 8 and 9 and also the assistant coach for the Wildcats alongside Jack Bolton. Jason is the gym teacher for grades 11 and 12 and also helps out with the Wildcats; and finally me.

I am the physiques teacher for grades 10 and 12 and the English teacher for grades 8, 10, and 12. I also help out in the drama club and I am the teacher that all the students come for advice. If you're wondering why I am teaching English is because Troy always wanted to be the English teacher, he also always got good grades in it. So, since he's not here, than I took it. It helped me remember all the good times we had studying for a test or doing homework together, and it helped me remember him more.

Now onto the famous Troy Bolton. I haven't talked to him since the day he left. Either he was afraid, or still is, to call, or he found someone else and moved on. But if he's happy with someone else, then I respect that, I'm just pissed he broke another promise. He specifically said that he would keep in touch. But he didn't. He didn't keep in touch with any of us. Not even Chad.

I was awoken from my thoughts by the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Gabs, It Sharpay"  
"Oh, hey Shar, what's up?"  
"Are you busy today?"  
"Not that I know of, I just have to go to the mall for more shampoo and conditioner. Why?"  
"Oh, just wondering if you would like to come over, Zeke needs his taster, he made something new." I laughed; I always tried Zeke's new bake goods he made.  
"Ooo, I'd love to come! Around 1-ish?"  
"Sure, see you then. Love ya! Bye!"  
"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my clothes to take a shower. I got out of the shower, dried myself off and put on a white, baby doll shirt with jean Capri's and white flip flops. I put some brown eye liner on, mascara and my favourite lip gloss. I grabbed my Gucci bag and my white Chanel glasses and looked over myself in the mirror again. Not being ego or anything, but I looked pretty damn cute! I walked to my car and headed off to the mall.

I got to the mall 15 minutes later. 'Hmm…what was I hear for again? Oh! Right, shampoo and conditioner, got it!' I walked over to 'Set Spa and Salon,' (Don't own) the place where I get my haircut and other hair accessories. I found what I was looking for and picked them up. Since I still had time to kill, I just started to look around. I found a new shower cap and really, pretty smelling body lotion. I went to the cash register to go pay. After I was done, I checked the time. Hmm, I still have an hour left. I went to Starbucks and instead of my usual, I got a tall, strawberries and crème frap.

I ordered and paid. I waited for my drink to be made…

"Tall, strawberries and crème frap." The lady said. I said thanks and went to get a straw. I was just about to sit down, when a very familiar voice said my name. A voice I really wasn't expecting to hear, or more like didn't want to…

"Gabriella?" The voice said. I turned around stunned.

**I know, I know, not a lot. And I'm sorry, but the next chapters I promise will be longer. it's jsut the first chapter...so it doesn't have to be that long..right? Well, I'm tired now, gonna go to bed. Love you all!  
**

**Much Love  
Kaitlyn**


	3. Encounter with alittle 'someone'

**Heyy everyone! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in like...forever! But here it is!  
Enjoy!!**

Chapter 2

_Recap:  
"Gabriella?" I turned around stunned.  
_

"Chris?" I said. I thought I ended it in L.A.

"Yeah, it's me" He said with a smile, "How are you doing?"

"Fine" I said as I stared at him, "Aren't you suppose to be in L.A?"

"Why? Not happy to see me?" He said with a smirk.

"Actually, I'm not" I said with attitude, "Seriously Chris, why are you here?"

"Aww, Gabi not happy to see me?" He said in a baby voice, "Anyways, I'm only here for a few days, I'm visiting my Aunt." Yes! He's not living here.

"Ok," I checked my watch, "Well, I got to go. Cya!" I grabbed my drink and ran out of Starbucks. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and opened my door. I started the car and made my way over to Sharpay and Zeke's house.

So, here's the story about Chris. I went on a few dates with Chris. He was sweet and all, but, he was drunk 1 night. And he came over to my apartment I shared with the girls. Well, the girls weren't there, so I was alone. Chris was so drunk; he couldn't walk straight, so I dragged him to the couch. Well, as I was about to go get Aspirin and water, he grabbed me by the waist and started kissing me. He then, started unbuttoning my shirt while kissing my neck. I tried to push him away, but he kept a firm grip on me. I tried my hardest to push him off of me, but he was too strong. I lost all of my energy from doing that, that I just lay there, letting the tears fall down. As he was taking of my pants and bra off, Chad and Zeke came in. They tackled him to the ground and Chad started punching him, as Zeke came over to comfort me. The next day, I told him off and ended it. He tried to come over and talk to me again, but everyone didn't let him. I never spoke to him again. And that is the story about Chris, and why I was such a bitch to him.

I pulled up to Sharpay's house and opened the door with the spare key. We all had a key to everyone's house in case of an emergency, and this was an emergency!

"OH MY GOD SHARPIE! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO I SAW TODAY AT STARBUCKS!" I said as I stormed down the hallway to the kitchen, where I knew both were at.

"Hello to you too, Gabs" Sharpay said, as Zeke came into the room.

"Sorry you guys. Hi, I'm just mad that he has the nerve to talk to me."

"Who?" Zeke asked.

"Chris" I stated plainly as I saw Zeke's face turn to anger.

"What the fuck is he doing here? He has no right to be here!"

"Zeke, calm down. He's not going near Gabi anymore, were all gonna protect her." Sharpay said as she put a hand on his chest.

"I know, I'm just so mad at what he did." He sighed, "So, Gabs, what did he say to you?"

"Well, I asked him what he was doing here, and he said he was just visiting his Aunt." I said, "Thank god he's not living here!" I said as I threw my hands in the air.

"Yeah, that's good, I don't wanna see him" Sharpay said. After that, there was just silence, besides the sound of Zeke stirring batter.

"So Zeke, what did you want me to taste today?" I said as I rubbed my hands together.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Here" He said as he placed something infront of me. I took a bite. I know it is an Éclair, but it doesn't taste like a regular Éclair; it tasted much better. He added Smarties on it also, but that didn't change the Éclair taste, it just made it taste like Smarties. Something Zeke put it in, made it delicious!

"Mmm, Zeke, it's an éclair, I know that for sure, but, it doesn't taste like a regular Éclair, it tastes batter." I commented, "What did add in it?" I asked curious

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" He said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Gabs" Sharpay said. I smiled

"Do you know whats in it Shar?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, he kicked me out of the kitchen when he was making it" I laughed, "Were gonna get it out of you sometime Zeke" I said.

I was finishing off my Éclair when I asked Zeke, "What did you name it anyways?"

"I named it after you," I looked at him weirdly, "What did u name it?"

"The Smartie Éclair" I looked at his confused, "How does that relate to me? It makes sense; you just put Smarties in it." He nodded, "Yeah, part of it has to do with that, but the other part is that you're very smart, and your favourite type chocolate is Smarties." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you" I said into his chest, "Thank you for thinking about me while making it."

"No problem Gabs." I then looked at the clock on the stove. 2:25pm.

"Hey, you guys. I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." I waved good-bye and left.

I decided to go to my favourite place; the park. As I got there, I walked to the swings and saw a familiar mop of sandy brown hair. I gasped suddenly, not even thinking that the person could hear me. He turned around and gave me his lop-sided smile that I grew to love.

"Hey" He said as he got up from the bench he was sitting on. I just stared at him in shock. _What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be far away right now? Arghh! He's not supposed to be here! _ "You gonna say anything?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey! You're back, I'm so happy!'? Is that what you wanted me to say?" He just stared at me with sad eyes

"You're not happy I'm here are you?" He said as he looked down at his shoes.

"I don't know Troy, I really don't know…" I said as I looked at him, "I'm guessing you thought that when I saw you, I would just run into your arms and welcome you back?" Troy nodded slightly. I sighed, "It's not that easy Troy, you hurt me and now you expect me to forgive you? I don't if I can ever forgive you for leaving me like that." Troy still just stood there, hands in his dark jeans. I took the time to look at him. He still looked the same as in high school. Shaggy brown hair, muscles, the lop-sided smile, and, his piercing ocean blue eyes, that I still get lost in. I sighed, "Do you wanna, maybe, go for coffee and talk?" He looked up and nodded. I nodded also.

"You wanna walk instead of driving? We can go to the Cafe we always went to down the street." I nodded and we headed for the Cafe…this is gonna be a long talk…

* * *

**OMFG! I'm so mad at myself for leaving you guys for sooo long. Really, I am. But, here's the update…which was very suckish…not really the way I planned it…but, oh well. This chap is kinda just like a filler. 5 more reviews 'till the next chapter!**

**Much love,  
Kaitlynxoxo**


End file.
